Duhrizz
DuhRizz is a former secondary antagonist and the liberated tritagonist granddaughter of Lola Nidora from New York. She hates Yaya Dub and has a crush on Alden. She always drinks her "StarBox" iced coffee (parody of Starbucks). DuhRizz's second name "Maine" is not to be confused with the real name of Yaya Dub's actress. Bayola incorporated the name Maine on the fly in the August 19 episode in an apparent attempt to draw Alden's attention away from Yaya Dub. When Alden misspells "Yaya Dub" as "Yaya Bub" on a fansign, Duhrizz immediately made the hilarious claim that she is also known as Yaya Bub. The name DuhRizz is a pun on ABS-CBN news reporter Doris Bigornia. She was revealed to be the Boss Kidnapper in Episode 51. Afterwards, she forgives Yaya Dub, Lola Nidora and her grandaunts Tidora and Tinidora for her mistakes she made via phone call. DuhRizz appears in the stage party of Vic Sotto before the upcoming wedding of Vic Sotto and Pauleen Luna. Allies * Selena * Taylor * Jessie Love Interest * Alden (sometimes disgusting and vomiting in Episode 29) Enemies * Yaya Dub (formerly) * Alden (formerly) * Lola Nidora (formerly) * Lola Tidora (confronting her) * Lola Tinidora (confronting her how to Kidnap Alden and Yaya Dub) Appearance Duhrizz has Long curly Platinum Blonde (later Gold Blonde) Hair. List of color streaks of Duhrizz: * Blue * Red * Green * Yellow * Orange Quotes * "Hey Guys, How are You?" * "I Want to introduce myself I'm Duhrizz" * "D.U.H.R.I.Z.Z." * "I Really Hate You, Sumosobra Ka Na" * "I Make You Sumbong All of You!" * "Hello, Alden." * "You Miss Me?" * "Iusod mo siya sa akin." * "Hi, Baby" (Duhrizz touches Alden in his face.) * "How are You?" * "You Know? I HATE YOU!" (continues shouts at Alden.) * "I Really Hate You so Much." * "Because you Like Yaya a Lot." * "You Like Lola?" * "Lola likes Yaya" * "Alden likes Yaya" * "Duhrizz love ALDEN!" (Shouts and taps the chair) * "I Hate You" * "Balik Nyo!" (Shouts at the Kidnappers) * "Ayoko Mahawa sa Kati-kati nyan!" * "Hinahanap mo si Lola?" * "Sino Gusto mo si Lola o si Alden?" * "ANSWER ME?!" (Yelling at Yaya Dub) * "Umayos ka, Yaya" * "Dyan ka Lang!" * "Galit na Galit ako Sayo!" * “Ang tanga ko rin ano? Harap-harapan! Alam ko na masakit, pag nagkikita kayo. Pero ginawa ko pa ‘di ba, ha?!’ * “Ang tanga ko, ang tanga ko ‘di ba?! Bakit kasi Alden ayaw mo sa akin? Ano bang meron kay Yaya na wala ako?’’ * (crying confornted by Tidora and Tinidora) "I'm sorry Yaya." * "AlDuh is better than AlDub!" (she teases the fans.) * "No?!" (she mocks the fans.) * "Me, and Alden are bagay so bagay bagay!" (she teases the fans but the fans says "No!".) Note: * This is the 2nd character Wally Bayola played in Kalyeserye (3rd Character was Rihanna, Yaya Dub's best friend in the mansion) Duhrizz's Portrayals * Wally Bayola Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Former Antagonists Category:Tritagonist